Mi protector
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: ¿Sabéis cuales son esas típicas historias de ángeles, hadas, sirenas, demonios... de los libros de ciencia ficción? Pues yo era de esas personas que las consideraban estúpidas. Pero cuando tienes que convivir con una de esas criaturas empiezas a pensar que tal vez no son tan estúpidas como creías. Especialmente dedicado a una persona que adora el Pruind, mi schwes laura x3
1. Chapter 1

La verdad es que nunca había creído mucho en eso de la magia, ángeles, demonios, hadas…Tampoco me había interesado nunca, pero, no se, aquel libro que vi en la librería que hay bajo mi casa me atrajo, por así decirlo. Nunca antes lo había visto, y parecía haber estado ahí mucho tiempo. Tenía algo de polvo, pero se distinguía que era de color rojizo, con algún que otro detalle dorado, las letras también lo eran. Estaba algo deteriorado, supongo que por la antigüedad, pero se entendía lo que ponía en el título, "Ihr eigenes Schicksal schmieden". No tenía nada escrito por la parte trasera, aunque parecía ir de magia o algo del estilo. Y lo dicho, nunca he sido fan de lo sobrenatural, pero me lo llevé. Seguí con mis compras habituales, algo de comida (Que ya le hacía falta a la pobre nevera), un par de lienzos, pinturas y unos cuantos pinceles. En cuanto cojo todo esto último y me dispongo a pagar giro la cara para ver algo, algo que vuelve a llamarme la atención, esta vez es una especie de bloc, de estos típicos para dibujar. Ya tengo unos cuantos, y juraría que alguno sin usar. Me lo llevé, y por favor no me preguntéis por qué.

Llego a casa, por fin. No más tiendas y no más llamamientos de atención, creo que mi cartera va a recordar este día bastante tiempo. No suelo tener mucho dinero últimamente, y menos cuando decidí independizarme de mis padres, que buena idea la mía. Pero bueno, al menos me pagan los estudios, un sufrimiento menos para mi cartera. Dejo la bolsa de comida en la mesa y me dispongo a colocarla; algo de fruta para el frutero, un poco de verdura a la nevera… Y no, nada de carne, cero. Termino de colocar la comida y vuelvo al salón, miro la hora, las cinco y cuarto, aun es temprano para comenzar a preparar la cena, así que decido echarle un vistazo al libro. Como me imaginaba, habla de cosas sobrenaturales, aun que se centra en los ángeles y los demonios. Comienzo a observarlo, un tanto aburrido, hasta que me encuentro algo que me hace algo de gracia, "Cada uno de nosotros tiene asignado un protector." Venga ya, y una mierda me voy a creer yo esto. Tiro el libro en la mesilla de café, dejándolo boca abajo. Un protector dice… ¿Tengo un ángel revoloteando en mi cabeza? ¿O tal vez un demonio? Que estupidez. Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar algo para comer e intentar dejar de reírme solo como un loco, pero me hace tanta gracia, tanta, tanta, tanta gracia.

Tras una hora, más o menos, termino de cenar, son ya casi las nueve y media, mi hora de inspiración, por llamarla de alguna manera. Me voy hacia la mesa de dibujo, donde dejé los lienzos que pensaba estrenar hoy. Pero nada más acercarme me encuentro el bloc de dibujo en la mesa, no pude dejarlo con los otros, no, justo encima de la mesa… Pues nada, tendré que estrenarlo. Lo cojo, le quito el fino plástico que lo envuelve, y nada mas abrirlo le envuelve un suave olor a nuevo, como me gusta ese olor. Cojo uno de los afilados lápices que tengo sobre la mesa, y pienso, ¿Qué podría dibujar?... No se me ocurre nada… Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, retirando mi pelo, también hacia atrás. Miro a mí alrededor y vuelvo a encontrarme el libro, en la mesilla de café, y vuelvo a recordar aquella frase, "Cada uno de nosotros tiene asignado un protector.". Un protector. Y eso fuera cierto… ¿Yo…Tendré alguno? ¿Cómo sería? Y así, sin más, comienzo a dibujar, no pienso mucho en los trazos, la verdad, solo dejo mi mano libre, como si no fuera yo quien la manejara, por así decirlo, es como si una fuerza la controlara, es mas, es como si controlara mi mente. No se, es extraño, no se explicarlo. Lo termino y lo observo. Me ha salido mejor de lo que me esperaba, más real de lo que me suele salir. Es un hombre, alto, de complexión fuerte, pelo corto… Creo que se vería mucho mejor coloreado. No lo pienso más, cojo los lápices de colores y le coloreo. Cojo el de color carne, es un color un tanto pálido, pero es el único que me sirve; ahora, cojo el plateado, y comienzo a colorear su pelo, aun que, pensándolo bien, ¿Plateado? ¿Por qué…? Bueno, no está quedando mal… Nada mal. Termino el pelo, lo observo y pienso en el color de la ropa, solo se ve la camisa, pero no me cuadra ningún color… ¿Amarilla? No, demasiado chillón, ¿Verde? Es un color bonito, pero no, no se… ¿Azul? Hmm… Tal vez… Miro solo los lápices azules, y me centro especialmente en uno. Lo cojo y comienzo a colorear, y este es, este es el color perfecto, azul Prusia. Termino de colorearle, menos los ojos, vuelvo a mirar los colores, creo que esta vez si que quedaría bien el verde; cojo uno de los lápices y comienzo a colorear, y para mi sorpresa no era verde, si no rojo. ¿Pero? ¿Pero? Juraría que había cogido el verde, intento borrarlo, pero co consigo quitarlo del todo, así que no me queda mas remedio, tendré que ponerle los ojos rojos. Volviéndome a sorprender, le quedan estupendamente los ojos rojos, no creo que a ningún otra persona… Bueno, personaje, le habría quedado tan bien ese peculiar color para unos ojos. Me gusta el resultado. No se si habrá sido el libro, el nuevo bloc, o algo raro que llevaba hoy la lechuga de la cena, no lo se. Miro la hora, son casi las dos de la mañana, ¿Tanto tiempo llevo con el dibujo? Creo que es hora de acostarse, menos mal que han terminado las clases, que si no… Decido acostarme, mañana será otro día.

Once y media de la mañana, acabo de abrir los ojos, y por muy tenue que sea la luz que entra por la ventana me ciega, no es algo que me agrade, la verdad. Me estiro un poco, desplazando un poco con el estirón la fina sábana que me tapaba hasta la nariz, dejando al descubierto mi cara y una pequeña parte de mi pecho, volviendo a cerrar os ojos y a abrirlos al terminar el estirón. Me incorporo sobre la cama, y me levanto. Ajusto un poco los pantalones del pijama un poco mas arriba y abro las cortinas del todo, mirando hacia abajo para no volver a cegarme. Veo el bloc, está cerrado, llevo una de mis manos hasta el para abrirlo. Está en blanco. ¿Qué? Juraría haberle dibujado en la primera página… Miro todas, una por una, y ni rastro del dibujo de ayer. Y no, no era un sueño, fue real, muy real. Lo cierro, pensando que ha sido lo que ha podido pasar… Y no tengo ni idea…

Dejo de lado el bloc, saliendo de la habitación, con los ojos aún pegados, y antes de cruzar la habitación oigo una voz a uno de los lados.

– Vaya, parece que los humanos estáis bien informados. –

Y miro hacia él, abriendo los ojos como platos, es… él… el dibujo ha cobrado… ¿vida?… No, no, no, no, no. No es real. No puede serlo.

– ¿Hola? ¿Eres mudo? – Aparta un poco de él aquel libro que compré el otro día, parece que lo estaba leyendo.

– No, y tu no eres real – Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, aún algo perplejo. – No puedes serlo, es imposible, eres un dibujo. –

– ¿Un dibujo? ¿Crees que un dibujo puede hablar? – Dice con voz burlona mientras muestra una media sonrisa.

Vuelvo a mirarle, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. – Ya se que un dibujo no puede hablar, pero ayer estabas en mi bloc, y eras un dibujo, yo mismo te dibujé. –

– Espera, espera. – Aparta el libro del todo. – ¿De verdad crees que fuiste tu el que me dibujarte? No me hagas reír. – Finalmente deja el libro en la mesita, y se levanta con rapidez.

– Claro que fui yo, vivo solo, por si no lo has notado. – Le aclaro mientras miro un poco la habitación.

– No digo que no haya sido tu mano la que dibujara, lo que quiero decir es, ¿Eras realmente tú? –

Me ha dejado perplejo, realmente sin palabras, ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? N-No entiendo nada… ¡ARG! Maldito libro, seguro que todo esto es culpa suya...

– Eh, ¿Sigues aquí? – Se inclina un poco, para asegurarse de que sigo vivo.

Sin moverme un centímetro abro la boca, pero tardo un poco en contestar, intentando asimilarlo como puedo. – Si, pero no entiendo lo que has querido decir. – Le digo sin más.

– ¿Aún no lo coges? – Levanta una ceja, volviendo a sonreír. – Fui yo el que hizo que lo hicieras. –

Aún no entiendo nada, nada de nada, es todo tan raro. – Pero, ¿Por qué? – No se me ocurría nada más que decir.

Solamente señala el libro, sin decir nada.

– ¿El libro? ¿Qué le pasa? – Cada vez estoy más y más confuso. Debí haberme quedado en la cama…

– Yo también hice que lo compraras, y el bloc. – Coge el libro con suavidad.

– ¿T-Tú…? – No me deja terminar y me lanza el libro de golpe.

– Página Cincuenta y nueve, tercera línea. – Vuelve a sentarse en el pequeño sofá, estirándose levemente.

No digo nada, solo me siento en el sillón contiguo al sofá. Abro el libro por la página que me dice y dirijo la mirada a la tercera línea, "Cada uno de nosotros tiene asignado un protector.". ¿Otra vez la dichosa frase? – ¿Qué le pasa? Es una estupidez. –

– Sigue un poco más, hasta el punto. –

Le hago caso, volviendo a leer la frase, "Cada uno de nosotros tiene asignado un protector, ya sea un ángel o un demonio." – Lo que yo decía, una estupi… –

En ese momento se levanta, desabrochando su camisa.

– ¡O-Oye! ¿Qué estas haciendo? – En serio, ¿Qué hace?

Se la quita por completo, dejándola caer en el sofá mientras cierra los ojos. Y derepente, dos pequeños bultos comienzan a salir de su espalda.

– ¿Q-Que…? – ¿Quién o qué es este tío? ¿Y por qué ha venido a parar precisamente a mi casa?

Los bultos salen, son alas, dos grandes y majestuosas alas negras. Me recuerdan a las de un águila.

– ¿Sigue siendo una estupidez? – Comienza a moverlas levemente.

Me quedo perplejo, casi puedo notar como mi alma sale de mi cuerpo. ¿Esto está ocurriendo de verdad? ¿Qué hago ahora?

– ¿Ahora crees lo que dice el libro? – Dice aún moviendo las alas.

Vuelvo en mí, mirándole con la boca abierta, y no se me ocurre nada mejor que decir. – E-Estas llenando la habitación de plumas… – Brillante, realmente brillante mi contestación.

Me mira extrañado. – ¿Acaba de aparecer tu protector y solo se te ocurre decir eso? Los humanos soy realmente raros… –

Reacciono, y por fin consigo volver totalmente en mí. – ¿Raros los humanos? Lo dice el que tiene alas en la espalda… Espera… ¿M-Mi protector? –

Asiente mientras sus alas desaparecen en la espalda. – Ya no soy tan raro, ¿No? – Vuelve mostrar una media sonrisa antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, poniéndose su camisa.

– ¿Mi protector? – Vuelvo a preguntar, esta vez con bastante curiosidad.

– ¿Recuerdas la frase del libro? "Cada uno…" –

– Si, si, si, la recuerdo muy bien. – Le corto bruscamente, estoy ya de la frase…

– Bueno, pues yo soy tu protector. –

– Y voy yo y me lo creo ¿No? – Me echo para atrás en el sillón. – ¿Cómo puedes verificarlo?

– ¿No te ha bastado con ver las alas? – Levanta una ceja.

– Si creer que eres un… bueno, lo que seas, me lo creo, lo que no me creo es que seas mi protector. –

– A decir verdad, aún lo soy, pero me han enviado para que lo sea. – Se echa para atrás el también en el sillón. – Y soy un demonio. –

A ver, que me aclare. Primero, el dibujo de ayer está vivo, y es real. Segundo, es un demonio. Y tercero, le han enviado para que sea mi protector. Creo que no me podía pasar nada más raro…

– ¿Y se puede saber quién te ha enviado? ¿Y por qué precisamente a protegerme a mí? – Comienzo a medio interrogarle.

Vuelve a incorporarse. – ¿Eres detective o que? –

– No, pero creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. –

– Cierto, cierto. Respondiendo a la primera pregunta, la verdad no se quién es el encargado de asignarnos a los humanos, y me has tocado tú. Y la segunda, nos suelen enviar cuando esa persona esta en peligro o es importante que viva. – Contesta rápidamente a las preguntas.

– Bueno, que yo sepa, nadie intenta matarme, y no tengo enemigos, y no creo que mi importancia sea importante. –

– Yo tampoco lo se, lo que si se es que tengo que protegerte y punto, quiera o no. –

– Que estás obligado, vamos. –

– Exacto, por lo que tengo que quedarme contigo hasta que mi presencia aquí ya no sea necesaria. –

– Entiendo. –

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que me percato de que aún no conozco su nombre.

– Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? Si vas a estar aquí bastante tiempo tendré que saberlo. – Digo mientras levanto las cejas.

– Gilbert, ¿El tuyo? –

– Ramesh –

– Así que eres indio, me lo imaginaba por tu piel y tus rasgos. –

– Y tu alemán, ¿Me equivoco? –

– En absoluto. – Sonríe y vuelve a coger el libro, siguiendo la lectura.

Le miro, otra vez algo curioso. – Oye. – Le llamo la atención. – Ese libro, ¿Lo que dice es cierto? Es decir, ¿Es real todo lo que dice? –

– Bueno, mas o menos, pero la mayoría de las cosas si lo son, deberías leerlo, ya que tienes un demonio en tu casa, bueno, a tu protector. –

– Cierto… aunque dijiste antes que aún no lo eras. –

– ¡Ah! Cierto, se me olvidaba. – Vuelve a dejar el libro, incorporándose. – Es bastante sencillo, siéntate aquí. – Señala con su mano el hueco que hay en el sofá.

– No me hará daño, ¿no? – Le hago caso y me siento.

– No, claro que no. – Coge mi barbilla mientras recita algunas palabras, por lo que parece, en alemán.

– ¿Tardarás much…? – Sin esperarlo me besa. Pasan unos segundos hasta que separa nuestros labios mientras sonríe.

– Ya está hecho. –

– ¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO? ¿ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO? –Comienzo a gritar un poco mientras me enrojezco y me separo de él.

Se encoge de hombros. – Yo no le inventado, simplemente es así. Por cierto, en algún lugar de tu cuerpo aparecerá una marca. – Vuelve a sonreír. – Signo de que eres mío. –

– ¿CÓMO QUE SOY TUYO? ¿UNA MARCA? – Comienzo a buscar, primero por el torso, luego en los brazos, en las piernas…

– Si, mío, y sí, una marca. –

– Pues no tengo ninguna, a si que ya estás explicándome lo del beso ahora mismo. – Cruzo los brazos junto con un mohín.

– ¿Qué? Mira mejor, anda. – Me mira extraño.

– Te vuelvo a repetir que no tengo nada. –

– No puede ser… Ven. – Me coge de la pierna y me acerca bruscamente a él.

– ¡TÚ! ¡QUIETO! ¡SUELTA! – Intento separarle de mí con la pierna que tengo libre.

– ¡Auch! ¡Que no voy a hacerte nada raro! –

– ¡Me lo dice el que me ha besado antes a traición! – Le recuerdo algo enfado.

– ¡Ya te he dicho que para ser tu protector tenía que hacer eso! ¡Y déjame buscar la marca de una vez! – Tira más de mí, levantando los pantalones del pijama mientras mira mis piernas.

– Nada de n… – Me gira bruscamente, creo que ni siquiera está escuchándome. – ¿Hay algo en la espalda? – Por su gruñido creo que no encontró nada.

– Esto no tiene sentido, tienes que tener una marca, ¿Pero don…? No te asustes. – Suelta así, de repente, sin venir a cuento.

– ¿Qué no me asuste de que? – Giro la cara rápidamente mientras el baja mis pantalones. – ¡O-OYE! –

– ¡Lo sabia! ¡Aquí está! –

– ¡¿EN MI CULO?! –

Toca con el dedo una parte de él. – Si, justo aquí. –

Me enrojezco un poco al notar su piel. – ¡¿NO TENÍA OTRO LUGAR DONDE SALIR?! –

– Reconócelo, es divertido, y bastante bonito, la verdad. – Ríe un poco.

– ¡¿Bonito?! –

– Tiene forma de águila, nunca había visto como era mi marca, me gusta bastante. –

– ¿Nunca la habías visto? Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué el primero al que proteges? –

– Ya lo vas pillando. – Hace un gesto aliviado.

– No se si sentirme alagado o tener mas miedo que antes… –

– Tu mismo. – Se levanta y se estira. – ¿Qué hay para comer? –

Suspiro con fuerza, sabiendo que voy a tener que convivir con él durante bastante tiempo. – Acompáñame. – Me levanto yo también, guiándole hasta la cocina. Este abre la nevera, y por su cara parece no gustarle mucho lo que contiene.

– ¿Esto que es? ¿Un campo de lechugas? – Sigue rebuscando.

– Soy vegetariano. –

Me mira rápida y directamente a los ojos, me hace estremecerme, y es normal, al fin y al cabo es un demonio. – ¿No tienes carne? ¡¿Como puedes vivir así?! – Cierra la nevera y me empuja para el pasillo.

– ¡Oye! ¡Para! –

– Vamos ahora mismo a comprar, venga. – Me coge la muñeca, abre la puerta y, casi literalmente, me arrastra hacia fuera.

Tengo un demonio en casa que se a proclamado mi protector, me ha besado a traición, me ha dejado una marca en el mismísimo cachete del culo, lo a tocado, y ahora va a meter carne en mi casa. Y yo que creía que me iba a aburrir viviendo solo…


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente Gilbert se quedó en mi casa, llenó un piso de la nevera de carne y se adueñó de mí, literalmente. Lleva aquí una semana, y aún no entiendo muy bien por que, nada me ha atacado ni ha intentado matarme ni nada del estilo. Y eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué hace aquí? Aun que bueno, últimamente tengo la casa mas limpia de lo normal, es una de las pocas ventajas de tenerle aquí (Por no decir la única). Ahora está revoloteando por la habitación, moviendo sus grandes alas de aquí para allá sin llegar a despegarse del suelo, estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso, y como tire alguna de las figuras que tengo en la estantería con las alas va a ser el colmo ya.

– Creo que será mejor que guardes las alas cuando estés en casa. – Digo in quitar la vista del lienzo sobre el que estoy dibujando. – Vas a tirar algo. –

– Vale, vale. – Dice mientras aquellas enormes alas desaparecen en su espalda. No le veo, pero puedo notar que está mirándome. – ¿Qué dibujas? –Su voz suena con un pequeño tono de curiosidad.

Aparto la vista y el pincel del lienzo para encontrarme con sus ojos color carmesí. – Es un encargo que me hizo un amigo hace poco. – El albino se acerca para observar mejor el cuadro. – Lo empecé el otro día, aún me queda bastante. ¿Sabes lo que es? –Se inclina un poco para verlo mejor.

Me aparto hacia un lado, dejando que algunos rayos más de luz iluminen el cuadro. Puedo notar un ápice de sorpresa en su rostro. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo sabes? –

Niega seguidamente con la cabeza. – Claro que lo sé, es solo que me sorprende que hayas hecho todo esto sin ningún tipo de referencia. Parece casi calcado. –

–No me hacen falta más referencias de las que tengo en mi cabeza. – Vuelvo a mi sitio, comenzando a pintar otra vez.

– Bueno, yo llevo aquí cientos de años y nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así. – Se echa para atrás, quedándose aún a uno de mis lados.

– Práctica. – Digo simplemente mientras mojo el pincel en uno de los óleos color tierra, disponiéndome a comenzar la pintura.

De este modo, Gilbert se vuelve a alejar, abriendo una de las puertas correderas de cristal para salir al pequeño jardín que había tras la casa. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo allí fuera, sentado en el césped mientras contemplaba fijamente el cielo. Un demonio observando detenidamente el cielo sin quitarle ojo, ¿Cuándo y donde se ha visto esto alguna vez?

Después de tres días de trabajo he conseguido terminar el cuadro, ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad sea dicha. El día está algo nublado, se nota que está apunto de entrar el otoño, ya refresca bastante, pero aun así Gilbert está fuera, mirando esta vez las nubes, sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras apoya sus manos en ellas. Por lo que parece no le gustan los días nublados. En serio, ¿Qué clase de demonio es este? Hasta parece un humano cualquiera, con los ojos rojos, claro.

Me acerco hasta la puerta corredera, apoyándome en el marco con los brazos cruzados. – Creo que hoy no saldrá el sol, por mucho que mires hacia arriba. –

Me mira, parece que hoy sus ojos no son tan rojos, posiblemente sea el efecto del cielo nublado. – Lo sé. – Seguidamente vuelve a mirar al cielo.

– Por cierto, hoy mi amigo vendrá a por el cuadro, así que ni se te ocurra sacar las alas, ¿De acuerdo? – Asiente levemente mientras se tumba en el césped, con la mirada fija en el cielo. – Eso espero. – Me alejo un poco, dirigiéndome a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. – Ven y ayúdame a preparar la comida. – Oigo como se levanta y me sigue por el pasillo. No me creo que no haya rechistado ni nada por el estilo. Debería haber más días nublados.

Después de terminar de comer vamos al salón, esta vez Gilbert no va hacia el jardín, se queda sentado en uno de los sofás con los ojos cerrados. – ¿Por qué miras tanto al cielo? Me resulta un poco raro que un demonio lo observe tanto. –

Sonríe levemente. – A todos os resulta raro. –

– ¿A todos? – ¿A quieres se referirá?

– Los demás demonios. – Dice aún con los ojos cerrados.

– Oh, entiendo. Bueno, se supone que los demonios sois lo contrario de los ángeles, es decir, no os debería gustar el cielo. –

– Te equivocas en eso. – Muestra una media sonrisa tras decir eso mientras me mira.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada suena el timbre. – Debe de ser él, ya sabes, ni se te ocurra sacar las alas. – Le miro mientras me levanto rápidamente del sillón.

– Entendido. – Echa la cabeza para atrás, mirando hacia fuera, otra vez.

Mientras iba hacia la puerta comencé a pensar en lo que había dicho antes, ¿Qué me equivoco? ¿Los demonios no son contrarios a los ángeles? Tengo tantas preguntas ahora mismo y ninguna respuesta para ellas, es tan frustrante… Odio sentirme así. Llego a la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente mientras observaba el cuerpo que se hallaba tras ella.

– Namasté, Iván. – Abro la puerta totalmente, dejándole sitio al invitado para que pasara.

Este sonríe mientras deja su bufanda en uno de los percheros de la entrada. – Buenas tardes. – Después de eso entra a la casa, mirando fijamente hacia el salón.

Le miro con el ceño un poco fruncido. – ¿Ocurre algo? – Le digo mientras cierro la puerta del todo.

–No es nada, no te preocupes. – Vuelve a mirarme sonriente. – ¿Tienes el cuadro listo? –

– Por supuesto. Ven, lo tengo en el salón. – Le indico mientras camino unos centímetros más adelante que él.

Llegamos al salón, Gilbert ya no estaba en el sofá, ni en el jardín. Miro hacia los lados, buscándole, pero no le encuentro por ninguna parte.

– ¿Buscas a alguien? – Me mira curioso.

Le miro rápidamente, tranquilo. – No, vivo solo. – Le sonrío mientras me agacho y cojo el cuadro. – Todo tuyo. – Le ofrezco el cuadro mientras estiro los brazos.

Lo observa detenidamente antes de cogerlo. – Es perfecto. – Parece sorprendido. – Estoy seguro de que le encantará. –

– ¿Es para alguien? – Alzo una ceja mientras ladeo un poco la cabeza.

Asiente. – Es un regalo. – No aparta sus ojos violetas de él, parece que le ha gustado. Pero mi conciencia no estará tranquila hasta que lo confirme.

– Entonces, te ha gustado, ¿No? – Le digo mientras sonrío un poco.

Vuelve la mirada hacia mí. – Por supuesto. – Baja un poco el cuadro para poder mirar su reloj. – Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. –

– Lo mismo digo. – Le sonrío mientras le acompaño hacia la puerta.

Después de que saliera, cierro la puerta y vuelvo a dirigirme al salón. De allí voy hacia la habitación ahora de Gilbert, no está allí. Miro fuera y tampoco está. Solo queda mirar en mi habitación, ¿Pero que haría él allí? De todas maneras miraré por si un caso… Me dirijo hacia allí, abro un poco la puerta y me asomo levemente. Allí estaba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Abro la puerta, quedándome entre el salón y la habitación.

Me mira, está tumbado en la cama con uno de mis libros. – Leer. –

– Ya, ya, de eso me he dado cuenta… – Me fijo en el libro. – ¿Es el que compre? …Bueno, ¿El que me hiciste comprar? – Corrijo.

– Sí, y es bastante interesante. – Se incorpora un poco, dejando el libro en su regazo.

– Entiendo. – Me fijo ahora en el título. – Está en alemán, ¿Verdad? – Intuyo mientras le da la vuelta y lo mira.

– Ihr eigenes Schicksal schmieden, significa forja tu propio destino. –

Nunca antes había escuchado a nadie hablar alemán, me parece un idioma curioso. Siempre he querido aprender, desde pequeño, pero todo el mundo me decía que no era un idioma bonito e intentaban quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Pero nunca lo consiguieron.

– ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho tu idioma, me parece un idioma bonito. –

– Por supuesto que lo es. – Sonríe mientras deja el libro a un lado de la cama. – ¿Ya se ha ido tu amigo? – Pregunta mientras estira los brazos.

– Si, hace un rato, puedes sacar las alas cuando quieras. – Me giro sobre mí mismo. – Se está haciendo tarde, deja el libro para mañana. –

– Vale, vale. – Lo deja en la mesita, levantándose de la cama.

Los dos salimos de la habitación, aún estaba el día nublado, y por lo que parece iba a seguir así lo que quedaba de día. Miré de reojo a Gilbert, también miraba hacia fuera, parecía estar planteándose si salir o no.

– Hace bastante frío, no salgas. Cuando haga mejor tiempo saldremos a comprar algo de ropa. – Me giro hacia él, intentando convencerle, pero es demasiado cabezota como para convencerle solo con eso. Está ya junto a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla. – Te he dicho que no salgas, ¿No me has oído? –

Para y me mira. – ¿Y qué que haga frío? –

Me acerco a él. – Que te acabarás resfriando, y no quiero estar cuidando de ti. A demás, eres tú el que debe protegerme, no debes enfermar. – Le miro tranquilo, espero que eso sirva.

Suspira y aleja la mano de la puerta. – Que sepas que eres al primero que hago tantas veces caso, puedes sentirte alagado. –

– Gracias, lo haré. – Doy media vuelta, mirando hacia el pasillo, en el cuál veo la bufanda de Iván. – Vaya, parece que se ha dejado la bufanda. – Me acerco a ella, cogiéndola y llevándola hasta el salón.

Gilbert se da la vuelta, mirando fijamente la bufanda. – No será que… – Murmura para sí.

La doblo un poco. – Tendré que llamarle mañana para que la recoja… –

De repente Gilbert está justo a mi lado, no le había visto. – ¿Esa bufanda es de tu amigo? – Dice con la voz bastante grave.

Me da algo de miedo la expresión que tiene si cara ahora mismo, pero debía mantenerme tranquilo. – S-Si, ¿Por qué…? –

– Como se llama. – Me corta bruscamente.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver…? –

– He dicho que me digas si nombre, ahora. – Su tono autoritario hace que me estremeciera totalmente.

– I-Iván. – Mi voz suena temblorosa, muy temblorosa.

Muestra una mueca de desagrado. – Lo sabía…No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él. – Me mira, con los ojos bastante rojos, intimidándome.

– ¿Q-Que? ¿Ahora me vas a decir a quien puedo ver y a quien no? – Le digo algo enfadado.

– Puedo hacerlo si quiero, recuerda que tengo que protegerte. – Coge mi muñeca, mirándome de frente.

Eso me hizo enfadar más. – ¿Protegerme? ¿Separándome de mis amigos? ¿En serio? – Intento hacer que suelte mi muñeca sin éxito. – ¿A caso le conoces como para poder decirme eso? –

Iba a decir algo, pero se muerde el labio y traga saliva. –Yo… eh… ¡No…necesito conocerle, se que no es de fiar! –

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. – ¡Vamos! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¿Vas a decirme que con solo ver la bufanda sabes que no es de fiar?! ¡No, espera! ¡Los demonios tenéis ese poder! ¡¿Verdad?! – Dije bastante fuerte y cabreado.

Me agarra la muñeca con más fuerza, haciéndome bastante daño. – ¡He dicho que no vas a volver a verle y eso es lo que vas a hacer! –

– Aghh… Me haces daño… – Cierro el puño, intentando separarlo de su mano.

Su expresión se calma, volviendo a mirarme como siempre. – Mierda, l-lo siento. – Me suelta rápidamente.

Cojo mi muñeca con la otra mano, dejándola a la altura de mi pecho. – ¿P-Por qué te has puesto así? – La verdad, no entendía su reacción.

Mira hacia otro lado, algo pensativo. – Por nada. – Se gira un poco.

– No, no ha sido por nada, ¿De que le conoces? – Me acerco un poco a él, esperando una respuesta.

Puedo notar como se va poniendo nervioso. – Olvídalo, ¿Quieres? Solo ten cuidado cuando estés con él. – Se da la vuelta y camina hacia el patio.

Le agarro la manga. – ¿Por qué no me lo dices? – Alzo algo la voz.

Se suelta rápidamente, poniéndose mucho mas nervioso. – ¡Por que tengo que protegerte! ¡No quiero meterte más en este tipo de asuntos joder! – Abre la puerta del patio y se dispone a salir.

Pero llovía, llovía muchísimo, Gilbert paró en seco, observando la lluvia. Miré sus ojos, eran como si les faltase vida, estaban apagados. Me acerco hasta quedarme a su lado, mirando también la lluvia. – ¿Estás bien? – Por muy demonio que él fuera ahora estaba, por así decirlo, vinculado a él, y me preocupaba.

– Sí. – Incluso su tono de voz sonaba apagado. – Siento haberte metido en todo esto. –

– No lo sientas. – Vuelvo a mirarle.

Suspira. – Tienes que estar harto de mí. –

Río un poco, haciendo que me mire algo sorprendido. – Al principio si que lo estaba, pero ahora me he acostumbrado a vivir contigo, me sentiría bastante triste si tuviera que volver a vivir aquí solo. –

– Oh, entiendo. – Cierra la ventana, y puedo observar como su piel se eriza por el frío.

Le miro. – No te muevas. – Y voy hacia mi habitación, dejando la bufanda de Iván en el escritorio mientras rebusco en los cajones de mi armario.

Él se acerca a la puerta, mirándome. – ¿Qué buscas? –

En ese momento saco una vieja, pero impecable bufanda de lana negra y blanca. Me levanto y me acerco a él, rodeando su cuello con ella. – Ahora es tuya. –

La mira bastante sorprendido. – ¿P-Por que…? –

– Por que estás helado, tu vello te delata. – Sonrío mientras lo digo.

– G-Gracias… – Mira hacia un lado algo nervioso.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras salgo de la habitación. – Hagamos la cena. –

Asiente mientras me sigue, sonriendo y mirando la bufanda.

Ya son las 12, decidimos irnos a dormir, él aún no se ha quitado la bufanda, parece que le ha gustado bastante. Yo mientras tanto me tumbo en la cama, boca a bajo, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire en un suspiro, y para mi sorpresa, la almohada huele a Gilbert, creo que dejó su olor cuando se tumbó esta tarde. Me gusta su olor, es agradable. Muy agradable. Me abrazo a la almohada casi sin pensarlo mientras me quedo profundamente dormido. Jamás hubiera pensado que mi último pensamiento ese día fuera Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 3

Hace poco que entró el otoño, y empieza a notarse el frío ya, parece que va a hacer bastante este año. Aquí, en la India, suele hacer mucho calor, y cuando digo mucho quiero decir muchísimo, por lo que no aguanto bien el frío. En resumen, no me agrada demasiado ni el otoño ni el invierno. Ahora mismo voy para casa, deseando llegar, sentarme junto a la estufa y no moverme de allí durante un rato. Si me deja Gilbert, claro. Por lo que he podido observar, a él no le afecta tanto el frío (Supongo que por que siempre tiene la piel helada), es mas, parece darle energía. No quiero imaginar lo que debe ser en pleno invierno…

Ya casi estoy en casa, hoy se me está haciendo largo el camino, pero ya queda nada. Me acerco a la puerta, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y abriéndola mientras entro rápidamente.

– Ya estoy en casa. – Alzo la voz para que Gilbert pueda oírme.

Dejo las llaves en el pequeño mueble del pasillo mientras cuelgo la chaqueta que llevaba puesta en uno de los percheros que hay junto aquel mueble. Puedo oír ruido en el salón, no se si quiero saber lo que está haciendo… Me acerco, asomándome un poco, pudiendo ver algunas maletas en medio del salón. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es que esta pensando… en irse?

– Gilbert, ¿Qué es todo esto? – Alzo algo más la voz mientras entro rápidamente, buscándole con la mirada.

Sale de mi habitación con otra maleta mientras la deja junto a las otras y se acerca sonriente. – ¡Rammy! ¡Nos vamos a Italia! –

Le miro fijamente con una ceja alzada. – ¿Qué? ¿Italia? ¿Me tomas el pelo? – Vuelvo a mirar las maletas.

Asiente antes de ir hacia ellas y cogerlas. – Te lo explicaré en el avión. He recogido todas tus cosas. – Comienza a andar hacia la puerta mientras arrastra las maletas.

– Espera, espera, ¿Esto es de verdad? ¿Nos vamos a ir a Italia? ¿Así? ¿De un día para otro? – Le avasallo a preguntas, a las cuales no contesta.

Me giro y voy hacia mi habitación, viendo mi armario casi vacío, no se como ha sido capaz de meter toda nuestra ropa en esas pequeñas maletas. Me introduzco en la habitación, mirando a mí alrededor. La cama que dejé sin hacer ahora está echa. Mi escritorio está impecable, casi reluciente. Los libros de la estantería están ordenados por orden alfabético. Me da casi miedo entrar de lo limpia y ordenada que está. Salgo de allí y me reúno de nuevo con Gilbert, poniéndome a su lado.

– No tenías por qué limpiar la habitación. – Me quedo delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

No podía ver tanto desorden junto. – Me acerca una de las tres maletas que había a su lado. – Vamos, no quiero perder el avión. –

Suspiro antes de coger la maleta. – Espero que tengas una buena razón para hacer esto. –

Sonríe mientras coge las otras dos maletas. – La tengo. – Abre la puerta y sale, dejándola abierta para que pueda pasar después de él.

Cojo mi chaqueta y paso tras él, dejando que cerrara mientras me la ponía rápidamente. Aun no lo creía, ¿De verdad nos vamos a Italia? No se que cable se le habrá cruzado ahora, lo único que tengo seguro es que este viaje tiene que ver con el tema este de demonios y demás. Pero bueno, un viaje es un viaje, y a demás, parece que me va a salir gratis. No puedo quejarme.

Ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto, está abarrotado de gente.

– No podías haber elegido un día mejor para venir, eh. – Digo mientras me apoyo en la maleta, mirando a la muchedumbre pasar por delante de nosotros.

– No lo he elegido yo. – Comienza a andar hacia delante, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Intento seguirle como puedo, levantando un poco la voz para pudiera oírme entre todo el ruido que había. – ¿Cómo que no lo has elegido tú? ¿Quieres explicármelo de una vez? – Finalmente le pierdo de vista, era de esperar. Miro hacia los lados, sin lograr encontrarle. – ¡Gilbert! – Vuelvo a alzar la voz, andando rápidamente hacia delante. – ¡Gilbert! ¿Dónde…? – De repente noto una mano que tira de la capucha de mi chaqueta hacia atrás, sacándome de entre la gente.

– ¿Quieres no perderte? El avión va a despegar de aquí a nada. – Aparece Gil por mi derecha, con el ceño algo fruncido.

– ¿Perderme yo? ¡Eres tú el que ha desaparecido! – Le miro con los brazos cruzados.

Tira otra vez de mí, caminando rápido. – Vamos, que al final no llegamos. –

Le suelto y me pongo a su lado mientras vuelvo a mirarle con un mohín. – Aun no me lo has explicado. –

– Te dije que lo haría en el avión, y créeme, es mejor hablar allí. – Sonríe antes de mirarme.

Vale, ya está más que claro, temas demoniacos. – Entendido. –

Subimos al avión y sigo a Gil hasta nuestros asientos. Este iba en dirección contraria de los otros pasajeros.

– ¿Dónde vas? ¿Los asientos no están al otro lado? – Señale hacia atrás.

– Los nuestros no. – Sigue andando antes de abrir una puerta de aquel avión. – Éstos son los nuestros. –

Miro aquella pequeña habitación, observando los dos asientos que había, uno en frente del otro. Cada asiento con su correspondiente ventana. No había mucho más, tampoco me fijé mucho.

– ¿Pero que tipo de asientos son estos? – Entro poco a poco, con el ceño fruncido.

Entre el también y cierra la puerta. – Perfectos para un demonio. – Sonríe y saca las alas rápidamente.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y si te ve alguien?! – Le digo bastante alto antes de tocar unas de sus alas, intentando fallidamente esconderlas mientras miro a los lados.

Sonría ahora ampliamente. – Nadie vendrá, no te preocupes. –

Vuelvo la mirada hacia las alas, moviendo levemente los dedos en ella. Nunca antes hubiera imaginado que las alas de un demonio fueran tan suaves y mullidas. Podría jurar que estoy tocando las de un ángel, aun que su color negro desmorona este pensamiento de momento. Muevo la mano hacia abajo por toda el ala, si dejar de mirarla, disfrutando de aquel precioso tacto.

– ¿Has terminado de sobar mis alas ya? – Me dice mientras me mira. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado tocando sus alas.

Aparto rápidamente la mano, volviendo a mirarle. – ¡N-No las estaba sobando! – Me doy la vuelta y me siento en uno de los asientos, apoyando el codo en la ventanilla mientras apoyo a su vez la barbilla en mi mano.

Se sienta ahora él en el asiento libre. – Ya, lo que tú digas. –

Pongo un mohín mientras le miro algo enfadado. – Ya estamos en el avión, ¿Quieres decirme ya el motivo del viaje? –

Sonríe – Cierto. – Coge una pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo y la abre, sacando el libro que empezó todo esto. Lo abre, como si estuviera buscando una página en concreto. – Lee aquí. – Me seña unas líneas del final y me lo acerca.

Lo cojo, si perder de vista la línea para comenzar a leerla para mí mismo. "Tarde o temprano, su protector aparecerá, aun que hay veces que, por algún motivo, no puedes verle." La leo un par de veces más. – ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros? –

– Más bien tiene que ver conmigo. – Mira por la ventana, observando las nubes como lo hacía en el jardín de casa.

– ¿Contigo? – Creo que la cara que puse en ese momento le dí a entender que no me enteraba de nada.

Asiente. – A mi hermano le acaban de asignar a un humano, y como bien dice la frase al final, este humano no puede verle. –

Levanto un poco las cejas. – Oh, entiendo. – Vaya, la tierra acaba de agenciarse otro demonio, como sea igual que el mío la lleva clara el pobre que le haya a tocado soportarle. – ¿Por qué no puede verle? –

– Puede ser por muchos motivos, en algunos casos se necesita la ayuda de otros para que ese humano sea capaz de ver a su protector. Ahora entenderás el motivo del viaje. –

Asiento antes de mirar otra vez el libro que tenía en mis manos. – Me dijiste que casi todo de lo que decía este libro era cierto, ¿No? –

– Sí, te vendría bien leerlo. – Dice mientras vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

– Si no hay mas remedio… – Comienzo a leerlo, esperando que así se pasara más rápido el viaje.

Tras varias otras salimos del avión, cogiendo muestras maletas para luego salir del aeropuerto. Me pongo al lado de Gil, mirándole seguidamente. – ¿Dónde tienes pensado pasar los días que estemos aquí? ¿Y con que dinero? –

– Tenemos alojamiento, tranquilo. Y no te preocupes por el dinero, llevo unos cuantos años ahorrando. – Dice eso último riendo un poco.

– Unos cuantos años. – Repito también mientras río un poco. – Pagaré mi alojamiento. –

– Todo lo pagaré yo, tranquilo, a demás, no tengo nada más interesante en lo que gastarlo, y he dejado tu cartera en casa. –

Le mira ahora algo enfadado otra vez. – ¡¿La has dejado en casa?! –

– No te hará falta. – Sonríe antes de andar algo más rápido mientras sale del lugar.

Pongo un mohín mientras le sigo hasta el taxi, ya es de noche. Y ahora que lo pienso, no que donde estamos exactamente. – Por cierto ¿En que parte de Italia estamos? –

– En Florencia, mañana por la tarde tenemos que ir a Venecia. –

Muevo levemente la cabeza, observando a mí alrededor antes de subir a aquel taxi. Se ven bastante bien las estrellas, aquella vista es preciosa.

Acabamos de llegar al Hotel, no tiene mal aspecto. Bajamos el taxi, cogemos muestras maletas y nos acercamos rápidamente a la puerta de entrada. Parece que es un hotel elegante, pero no creo que sea muy caro. Y entramos, desvaneciéndose esa idea de mi cabeza rápidamente. La recepción era grande, muy grande, llena de pequeñas plantas, cuadros, grandes lámparas, jarrones, y miles de cosas más. Vale, es caro, tengo que admitir que jamás me había alojado en uno así.

– ¿Pero que es este sitio? Más que un hotel parece un museo. – Digo mientras observo todos los rincones de aquél hotel.

– ¿No te gusta? – Me dice mientras espera a que nos den la llave de la habitación.

No es eso. Debe haberte costado mucho. – Sigo observando antes de volver la vista hacia Gilbert. – Podías haber escogido algo menos caro. – Pongo un leve mohín mientras me acerco a él.

Me mira – Ya te dije antes que no tengo nada más interesante en lo que gastármelo. – Coge nuestra llave mientras comienza a andar.

Le sigo, intentando mantener su ritmo. – En resumen, lo más interesante que tienes ahora soy yo, ¿No? –

– Sí. – Simplemente dice antes de entrar en el gran ascensor.

Entro en el ascensor sin decir nada, solo le dedico una mirada entre feliz y confusa. Y no, no se por qué estaba feliz en ese momento. Estúpidamente feliz. Tardamos varios segundos en llegar hasta la planta nueve, donde estaba nuestra habitación. Durante el trayecto pudimos ver algo de Florencia, ya que el ascensor era totalmente de cristal. Y no os voy a mentir, da bastante miedo ver como tus pies se elevan sobre un simple cristal, ver como todo se vuelve cada vez más y más pequeño. Por fin salimos de aquel ascensor, comenzando a andar por el largo e iluminado pasillo.

– ¿Cuál es nuestra habitación? – Pregunto tras haber recorrido casi la mitad del pasillo.

– La Ciento ochenta. – Dice antes de bostezar levemente.

Miro los números de las habitaciones, ciento sesenta y nueve, ciento setenta… Llegamos hasta una enorme cristalera que había al final del pasillo, girando hasta quedarnos frente a una de las últimas dos puertas. La ciento ochenta. Gilbert alza un poco el brazo para colocar la llave en la ranura (Por cierto, la llave era una de estas típicas tarjetas. La última vez que me alojé en un hotel aún utilizaban llaves tradicionales, podréis imaginar el tiempo que llevo sin venir a uno) y abre la puerta, entrando rápidamente para dejar las cosas y tirarse hacia un lado de la habitación, espero que haya sido a la cama. Seguidamente entro y cierro, dejando aquella tarjeta en un pequeño mueble que había en la entrada. Dejo las maletas junto a las otras y entro un poco más.

– ¿Mas cuadros? ¿En serio? – Miro el cuadro que había justo encima del cabecero de la cama, eso si, era muy bonito.

Gil esta tumbado boca abajo en la cama, parecía cansado. – Estamos en Italia, ¿Qué esperabas? – Su voz también suena cansada.

– Algo menos recargado. – Me acerco a la ventana, cerrando un poco las traslúcidas cortinas, ahora la habitación tiene una leve tonalidad verde oliva. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, solo hay una cama. – ¿Solo hay una cama? –

Gira el rostro hasta mirarme, ahora sus ojos parecen de color verde, debe ser el efecto de las cortinas, y debo decir que no le quedan nada mal. – ¿Y? –

– ¿Pretendes que durmamos los dos juntos? – Levando la ceja mientras le miro.

Gira ahora un poco el cuerpo para mirarme mejor. – Ni que fuera a hacerte algo raro… –

– Bueno, me besaste a traición… – Cruzo los brazos mientras se lo recuerdo.

Estira los brazos rápidamente, incorporándose un poco. – ¡No es como hubiera querido hacerlo! – Puedo ver como se ruboriza un poco, volviendo a hundir la cabeza en la almohada. – ¡Tenía que hacerlo! – Dice con la cabeza pegada a la almohada.

Suspiro, poniéndome a un lado de la cama. – Lo sé, lerdo. Ponte el pijama. – Voy hacia las maletas y las abro, cogiendo nuestros pijamas… Bueno, mas bien solo la parte de abajo. – ¿En serio solo has traído los pantalones de los pijamas? ¿Con el frío que hace? –

– No hace frío… – Me mira de reojo mientras le tiro los pantalones a la cama.

– Yo no estoy acostumbrado al frío. – Voy hacia el baño y me pongo aquella parte del pijama, mirándome al espejo. – Este Gilbert... – Me llevo la mano a la cara, llevándola hacia atrás para colocarme torpemente el pelo a los lados. Salgo de allí y dejo la ropa en una de las maletas, mirando hacia la cama, Gil ya está metido en la acerco y abro las espesas sábanas, metiéndome dentro de ellas. Vuelve a mirarme por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrío antes de darme la vuelta hasta ponerme de espaldas a él, sonriendo ahora un poco más mientras me tapo hasta la nariz. – Buenas noches. –

Oigo como se mueve, metiéndose él también dentro de aquellas sábanas, pegando su espalda muy levemente a la mía. – Gute nacht. – Susurra suavemente.

Cierro los ojos, dejando que aquel extraño calor que desprendía Gilbert me calentara poco a poco. Y digo extraño por que siempre, siempre está frío como el hielo, pero hoy si piel parece estar mas caliente de lo normal. Me pego casi instintivamente a él, en busca de algo más de calor.

Comienzo a notar como los rayos de luz pasan por la cortina hasta llegar a mi cara, haciendo que me despertara. Aun que eso no es lo único que hace que me despierte, también noto algo de peso sobre mi pecho. Abro costosamente los ojos mientras miro hacia abajo, y para mi sorpresa veo a Gilbert casi tumbado sobre mí, con la cabeza sobre mi pecho, durmiendo placenteramente.

– Gilbert, me aplastas. – Le digo con la voz algo tenue, aún estaba medio dormido. No contesta, así que muevo un poco el brazo, intentando despertarle. – Gil, despierta. – Me incorporo ahora un poco, haciendo por fin que se despertara.

Me mira desde abajo, abriendo los ojos mientras se separa rápidamente, dejando así mi pecho un poco descubierto. – ¡Mierda! ¡L-Lo siento! –

Me incorporo del todo, dejándolo ahora totalmente descubierto. – No es nada. – Estiro los brazos, gruñendo levemente al hacerlo.

– ¿Ha-Has dormido bien? ¿No has tenido frío? – Dice mientras mira hacia otro lado levemente, incorporándose también.

Niego mientras recuerdo el agradable calor que ayer desprendía Gil. – He dormido como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. – Le miro antes de levantarme y ajustarme los pantalones del pijama. Ando un poco hacia adelante y abro las cortinas, mirando hacia fuera. – ¿Podríamos dar una vuelta por aquí antes de irnos a Venecia? –

– Por supuesto. – Se levanta ahora el también, andando hacia el baño.

Nunca me había fijado en el cuerpo de Gilbert hasta ahora. Tiene un cuerpo musculoso y bien definido, con unos abdominales bastante marcados. Es hermoso. Espera… ¿Que estoy pensando?... Suspiro antes de ir hacia las maletas, cogiendo algo de ropa.

Después de vestirnos y recoger un poco la ropa para volver a meterla en las maletas salimos de la habitación, volviendo a subir a aquel ascensor.

– Que poco me gusta este ascensor… – Miro un poco hacia arriba, intentando así no mirar mucho los cristales que nos sostenían.

– ¿Tienes vértigo? – Me pregunta tranquilo, mirando hacia abajo.

Le miro, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Tú no? –

Comienza a reír levemente, mirándome ahora. – Suelo volar mucho más alto que esto. –

– Oh, cierto, no lo recordaba... – Digo antes de volver la vista hacia arriba.

Llegamos al primer piso, saliendo rápidamente mientras dejamos la llave en recepción. Salimos del hotel y cogemos un taxi que había justo en la puerta. Entramos en él y Gilbert comienza a hablar en italiano con aquél taxista, después de eso arranca y nos lleva hacia algún lugar que Gil le había indicado.

– ¿Sabes italiano? – Le miro bastante sorprendido.

Por supuesto que sí, aún no sabes casi nada de mí. – Sonríe antes de echarse para atrás en el taxi, parece que aún esta cansado.

Ahora soy yo el que se echa hacia atrás, mirando por la ventana para observar una parte del esplendor que aquella ciudad podía mostrarnos. Si alguna vez me hubieran preguntado si algún día viajaría a Italia, lo negaría clara y rotundamente. Y eso me hace pensar que a lo mejor este demonio puede cambiar toda mi vida como jamás una persona podría haber echo antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa mañana vimos algo de Florencia. El Ponte Vecchio, la Galería de los Uffizi y la Galería de la Academia. Debo decir que Florencia es una ciudad hermosa, bella y llena de arte. Sus cuadros son impresionantes, al igual que sus esculturas. Y ahora quiero enfocarme en una de esas esculturas, una muy conocida, que jamás pensé que pudiera impresionarme tanto, el David de Miguel Ángel. Aquella escultura de unos cinco metros me dejó casi sin aliento, los detalles eran impresionantes, y sus manos, madre mía, sus manos eran perfectas, parecía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a circular sangre por aquellas perfectas venas, sus ojos comenzarían a parpadear… Realmente impresionante. Aun que lo que más me impresionó de esa escultura es como fue tallada. Nadie hubiera apostado por que Miguel Ángel sería capaz de sacar una escultura ni siquiera similar a esta de un simple trozo de mármol que todo el mundo consideraba inservible. Un trozo de mármol abandonado casi cuarenta años, tachado de inservible, ahora es una magnífica obra de arte digna de ser vista en vivo.

Tras todo eso, y comer algo de pasta, nos dirigimos al avión con destino a Venecia. Allí es donde teníamos que encontrarnos con el hermano de Gilbert. Si os digo la verdad, tengo bastante curiosidad por saber como es. Nunca antes me ha hablado de él.

Ya estamos dentro del avión, hace unos minutos que despegó. – Oye Gil, ¿Cómo es tu hermano? –

– ¿Como crees que es? – Me mira, sonriente.

– Bueno, mas o menos como tú. –

Ríe un poco, mirando hacia la ventana. – Mejor dejo que lo descubras cuando le veas. –

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me equivoco? – Levanto una ceja, mirándole fijo.

– No diré nada. ~ – Canturrea mientras cruza los brazos.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Dime algo! ¡No me dejes con la curiosidad! –

Vuelve a mirarme, bastante sonriente. – Neeeein ~ – Parece que le divierte verme suplicar.

– ¿Por qué? ¡Dime como es! – Le insisto, pero parece que no va a servirme de nada.

Ahora lleva su mano hasta mi cabeza para acariciarme suavemente la cabeza. – Es mejor que no te diga nada, será más divertido. ~ –

Vale, ahora no se si debería esperarme algo pero que un demonio, o que Gil… Si lo hay… Aparto la cabeza de su mano. – No soy un gato para que me acaricies. –

Aparta ahora el la mano, volviéndola a cruzar con sus brazos mientras sonríe. – ¡Vale, vale! ~ – Vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

Tras un rato cojo el libro (El dichoso libro) de la mochila de Gil y sigo leyéndolo, a ver si así logro olvidar un momento el tema su hermano, por que tengo muchísima curiosidad por conocerle y este no me dice nada sobre él.

Después de unas horas de viaje llegamos a Tessera, otra preciosa ciudad italiana cercana a nuestro verdadero destino, Venecia.

– ¿Has estado alguna vez aquí? – Me pregunta algo curioso.

Niego, mirándole seguidamente. – Tu si, ¿No? –

– ¿Hmm? – Ladea la cabeza mientras cogemos nuestras maletas. – ¿Por qué crees eso? –

– Eh, bueno… Has tenido tiempo de darle la vuelta al mundo un par de veces, debes haber venido alguna vez. – Supuse, cuestionándome ahora cuantas décadas llevará en este mundo.

– Te equivocas. – Sonríe, haciéndome dudar un momento.

–… ¿Que… me equivoco? ¿A caso no llevas años y años aquí? – Alzo una ceja, mirándole fijo. Estoy seguro de recordar que me dijo que llevaba cientos de años aquí.

– Más de los que te podrías imaginar. –

– ¿Entonces? ¿En que me equivoco? –

Cambia la sonrisa, ahora luce algo triste, incluso aparta un poco la vista. – Es cierto que he tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para visitar cualquier país por completo, incluso el mundo entero. Pero no has tenido en cuenta algo. –

Comienzo a darle vueltas, sin encontrar aquello que no había tenido en cuenta. – ¿El que? –

– No importa el tiempo que tengas si no eres libre. –

Eso me dejó algo perplejo, ¿Eso quería decir que no era libre? Pero… ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible? Todo el mundo es libre, incluso los demonios lo son… ¿No? ¡ARG! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan misterioso y enrevesado con estos temas?!... De verdad, a veces logra ponerme de los nervios. Y creedme, es difícil ponerme de los nervios.

– A veces consigues ponerme de los nervios… – Digo mientras comienzo a andar por aquella ciudad, en busca de algún taxi, o algo.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Giro la cabeza, viendo que me miraba, parado en el mismo sitio de antes.

– A buscar alguna parada de taxi, ¿No pretenderás que lleguemos a Venecia andando? –

– No iremos en taxi. – Sonríe, andando hacia el lado contrario de donde me encontraba.

En seguida, voy tras él. – ¿Entonces? Y por favor, no me digas que volando… – Medio bromeo mientras consigo alcanzarle.

– Claro que no, alquilaré un coche de esos. – Señala hacia algunos coches que había en un recinto cerca del aeropuerto.

Le miro con una ceja alzada. – Sabrás conducir, ¿No? –

Asiente mientras se acerca a los coches.

De mientras, le espero fuera del recinto del aeropuerto, aún pensando en la afirmación de Gilbert. "No importa el tiempo que tengas si no eres libre.". Algo que no te deje ser libre… recuerdo que dijo que yo soy su primer humano, a si que no ha podido ser por alguna otra persona. Supongo. Vuelvo a mirar a los lados, ahora viendo a Gilbert con un coche. Y no, no con un coche normal. Era un Audi blanco, deportivo, muy suntuoso. Demasiado diría yo.

Llevaba el techo descubierto y las ventanillas bajadas. – Gilbert… ¿Qué… es esto? –

Abre la puerta del copiloto desde dentro. – No hagas tantas preguntas y sube. – Me mira con una media sonrisa en los labios. – Eres demasiado curioso, gatito ~ –

Me subo, mirándole mientras cierro la puerta. – ¿Gatito? –

– ¿Ves? ~ – Ríe un poco antes de comenzar a conducir.

– No soy un gato, y tampoco me parezco. – Me cruzo de brazos mientras él seguía conduciendo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

– Por supuesto. ~ –

Después de una pequeña (Algo larga) discusión sobre aquello, casi sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a Venecia. Aparcamos el coche en la isla de Tronchetto, acercándonos después hasta los atracaderos para coger uno de los "Vaporetto" (una especie de autobús acuático) que llevan hasta los canales de la ciudad.

– ¿Hacia donde vamos? – Me siento junto a él.

– Hacia San Marco (Uno de los seis sestieri (Partes) de Venecia), dejaremos las maletas en el hotel e intentaré contactar cuando antes con mi hermano. –

Inconscientemente, comencé otra vez a darle vueltas a aquello, en como sería su hermano y por qué no quería decirme como es. Lo único que puedo saber con certeza es que es un demonio, es hermano de Gilbert y que necesita su ayuda.

Acabamos de llegar a nuestro destino, San Marco. Estamos en el hotel, "Bauer II Palazzo", al menos este no está lleno de cuadros, menos mal. Por dentro es bastante elegante, espero que esta vez Gilbert no se haya pasado con la habitación.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. – Dime que esta vez tenemos camas separadas. –

– Nein, solo había dobles. – Me mira con una media sonrisa. – Así no pasarás frío, gati-…~ –

– Ni se te ocurra decirlo otra vez. – Gruño fuerte.

Se para en una de las habitaciones, abriendo rápidamente la puerta. – ¿Vas a sacarme las zarpitas? ~ – Dice mientras entra a la habitación.

Murmuro entre dientes, aún en el pasillo mientras pongo un mohín. – Si las tuviera te las habría clavado un par de veces… – Entro a la habitación, colocando una de mis maletas a un lado. No se ve nada mal, aun que claro, otra vez una cama doble… Aun que, pensándolo en frío, no está tan mal, y menos ahora que comienza a hacer frío.

Y después de todos estos días, se me presenta la siguiente cuestión, ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto? Es decir, Gilbert es el que tiene que ayudar a su hermano, no yo.

– Gil. – Llamo su atención, acercándome a él.

Este estaba colocando las maletas junto a la ventada del dormitorio. – Dime. – Gira un poco el cuerpo para mirarme.

Paro frente a él. – ¿Por qué me has traído? Eres tú el que le tiene que ayudar.

– Soy tu protector, debe estar en todo momento contigo. – Se levanta y abre las cortinas. – Tengo que protegerte. –

– Llevo unos cuantos años viviendo solo, aún no han intentado matarme. –

Me corta bruscamente. – Exactamente, aún no te ha pasado nada. –

Espera, espera, ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Alguien… o algo… quiere matarme? ¿Desde cuando? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué iba alguien a querer hacerlo? No tengo nada en especial, y no creo que haya echo algo tan malo como para eso.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?... ¡¿Quieren matarme y me lo dices ahora?! – Me altero, poniéndome bastante nervioso.

Se gira hacia mí. – ¿Eh? ¡Yo no he dicho nada! –

Me siento en la cama, suspirando con fuerza. – No me des estos sustos… –

– A parte, si fuera así, recuerda que estoy para protegerte. – Me da un golpecito en la frente con su dedo. – Deja de pensar en eso y levanta, tenemos que irnos. – Me tiende la mano, sonriente.

Cuando consigo tranquilizarme llevo mi mano hasta la suya, levantándome. – ¿Dónde vamos? –

– A la basílica de San Marco. –

Llegamos sobre las seis a aquella basílica, está junto a una gran plaza, bastante llena de gente, parece ser que es un lugar bastante visitado.

– ¿Crees que tardará mucho? – Me paro junto a él, mirando hacia los lados.

– Debe estar al llegar, nunca llega tarde. –

Seguidamente una voz grave sonó tras nosotros, Gilbert se dio la vuelta, y pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa se pintaba en su cara. – Hallo, bruder. – Dice Gil con un tono suave.

No podía esperar más, tenía que verle de una vez. Me giro rápidamente, levantando la cara para poder verle. Es alto, muy alto, el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y con los ojos celestes. Creía que todos los demonios tendrían los ojos rojos. Se ve una persona muy madura y centrada, no como su hermano, por cierto.

– Hallo. – Él también sonríe un poco.

– Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, eh. –

– Ya incluso te echaba de menos. –

Por cierto, todo esto lo hablan en alemán, así que ya me diréis lo que estoy entendiendo yo aquí…

– Eh, Gil. – Consigo captar su atención.

Me mira seguidamente. – Ah, perdona. – Pone la mano en mi espalda y me acerca. – Este es Ramesh, mi humano. –

Me mira, aún sonriente. – Encantado, soy Ludwig. –

– Gilbert me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero nunca te imaginé así, creí que ibas a ser algo más como tu hermano. – Miro ahora a Gilbert.

– Nadie puede ser como yo, ksese ~ Soy asombroso ~ –

– No lo decía por eso. – Le empujo levemente con la mano en el brazo. – Como se nota que eres el hermano menor. –

– En realidad, yo soy el menor. –

Le miro un poco sin creérmelo. ¿Gilbert es el hermano mayor? ¡Venga ya! ¡No puede ser!

– Eso no te lo esperabas ~ – Ríe mientras se gira hacia mí. – Ya te dije que iba a ser mejor que no te dijese nada antes de conocerle. –

Hablamos un rato más, no sin antes irnos a algún lugar mas apartado. No es muy acertado hablar de estos temas en un lugar donde cualquiera nos puede oír. Me doy cuenta de que cuanto más hablaba Ludwig menos me creía que fuera hermano de Gilbert. Son tan diferentes.

– Por cierto. – Digo así un poco de repente, mirando a Ludwig. – ¿Es cierto que el humano al que tienes que proteger no puede verte? –

Me mira. – Si, aún no estoy seguro de por que. –

– ¿Pueden haber varios motivos? –

Asiente. – Hay veces que es por culpa de otro ángel o demonio, pero no he visto ninguno cerca de él. –

– Debe ser difícil diferenciaros, soy totalmente iguales que nosotros. –

– Bueno, a los demonios es fácil, todos tenemos los ojos rojos. – Dice Gilbert mientras se apoya en un pequeño muro.

– ¿Todos? – Vuelvo a mirar a su hermano. – Ludwig no los tiene. –

Ludwig alza una ceja y mira a su hermano. – ¿No se lo dijiste? –

¿Decirme el que...? – No, estaba esperando a que me peguntara – Dice ahora divertido antes de volver a mirarme. – Los humanos solo podéis ver los ojos de un demonio cuando estás protegido por él. Ahora mismo podrías estar rodeado de cientos de ellos y no verías ningunos ojos rojos. –

Genial, eso es absolutamente genial. – Entonces por eso no puedo ver los suyos. –

– No exactamente. – Sigue Ludwig. – Yo no soy un demonio, sino un ángel.

A ver si me aclaro… Gilbert me trae hasta aquí para ayudar a su hermano; el humano de este no puede verle y no sabemos por qué; y ahora resulta que en vez de un demonio, como yo creía, es un ángel… Ya lo que faltaba para rizar más el rizo de lo que estaba.

– Ese es otro detallito por el que no te quería decir nada ~ –

– ¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Uno un ángel y… otro un demonio? ¿En serio eso es posible? –

– ¿No te lo crees? ¡Lud! ¡Saca las alas! –

Este le tapa la boca rápidamente, mirando a los lados mientras baja la voz. – ¡Idiota! ¡Te va a oír alguien! –

– ¡Nhoh teh pgrehopuceh Ludhfgih! –

Miro a Lud. – ¿Siempre a sido así? –

Suspira sonoramente. – Siempre, incluso cuando… –

Gilbert le aparta la mano rápidamente y le corta. – ¡Bueno! – Nos mira. – ¿Vamos a por ese humano o que? – Sonríe ampliamente.

– Claro, será fácil encontrarle. –

– ¿Está por aquí cerca? – Oigo como Gilbert susurra "Gatito~", Pero ahora mismo prefiero dejarlo pasar.

– En el Gran Canal, es gondolero. –

Nos dirigimos en seguida hacia allí, donde aparcan las góndolas. Hay muchos gondoleros, muchos; no se como le vamos a encontrar.

– ¿Cómo piensas encontrarle? Esto está lleno. –

– Tranquilo, si Lud dice que es fácil encontrarle es por que lo es ~ – Dice Gil mientras se apoya en una pared.

– Suele ser de los últimos en venir. –

Suspiro antes de apoyarme también en a pared.

Después de que todos se fueran, llegó una última góndola. En ella iban tres personas, cuando aparcaron pude verles perfectamente. Uno de ellos es alto, con el pelo oscuro y algo alborotado y ojos verdes. Otro de ellos es algo más bajo que el anterior, con el pelo color marrón oscuro y algo más largo que el del chico anterior, con un rizo en el lado derecho de su cabeza, este también tiene los ojos verdes. Y por último, baja el más bajo de los tres, tiene el pelo color cobrizo, una muy corta melena, con un rizo al lado izquierdo de su pelo y los ojos color café.

– Ahí está, es el más bajo. –

– ¡Es muy mono! ~ –

– ¿Sabes quienes son los otros dos? – Miro a Ludwig, ignorando el comentario de Gilbert.

– El del otro rizo es su hermano, el alto no se quien es. –

– Yo si. – Dice Gil de repente. – Es un demonio. –

Le mira rápidamente. – ¿Qué hace ese demonio ahí? ¿Será el protector de su hermano? –

– A lo mejor es él el que hace que no te pueda ver. – No se me ocurre otra opción.

– No. – Niega. – Le conozco perfectamente, no haría tal cosa. –

– Bueno… Esa es su naturaleza ¿No? –

– ¿Me creerías capaz de hacer algo así? – Se cruza de brazos.

Ahí me ha pillado. – Si lo miramos así… –

– Esta noche lo entenderás. –

– ¿El libro? – Asiente. – Lo imaginaba. –

– ¿Libro? – Mira Lud a su hermano.

– "Ihr eigenes Schicksal schmieden" – Si mal no recuerdo, ese era el título del libro.

– Ah, entiendo. – Me mira ahora Lud. – Créeme, te vendrá bien leerlo. –

Al final tendré que leerlo… que remedio…

– Mirad, ya vienen. – Me aparto junto a Gilbert, dejándoles paso.

Justo cuando pasan por nuestro lado, Ludwig estira el brazo, intentando tocar el brazo de aquél chico. Pero, como si de un fantasma se tratase, le traspasa. Me dejó atónito la escena.

– ¿Q-Que…? –

– Ni siquiera puedo tocarle. – Su voz sonaba triste, muy triste.

Gilbert lleva la mano al hombro de su hermano. – Ten por seguro que lo solucionaremos, bruder. –

Este sonríe. – Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí. – Mira su reloj. – Es un poco tarde, mañana hablamos. – Se despide y se aleja.

Andamos camino al hotel. Todavía tengo en la cabeza el momento en el que Ludwig en traspasado por aquel chico, y no puedo evitar pensar en que me podría haber pasado a mí con Gilbert... ¿Hubiera echo el lo mismo? Le miro de reojo, observando que el también estaba pensativo.

– ¿Qué piensas? – Pregunto curioso, rezando por que no me volviera a decir gatito…

– En el demonio de antes. – Pensativo. –

– Ah, cierto, dijiste que le conocías. –

– Si, se llama Antonio, y el no puede ser quien hace todo esto. –

– Parece que le conoces bien. –

– Muy bien. –

Llegamos al hotel bastante cansados, nos tiramos sin pensarlo mucho a la cama.

– Buah, me comería una vac-… – Nos miramos rápidamente. – Quiero decir… –

– Se lo que querías decir. – Río un poco. – No te disculpes. – Después de eso cierro los ojos mientras me recorre un pequeño escalofrío. Se levanta y me coloca correctamente sobre la cama mientras me tapa con las sábanas. – Gracias. – Estoy demasiado cansado como para renegar. Ni siquiera para abrir los ojos.

– No tienes por que darlas. – Se acomoda a mi lado. – Tengo una idea para que no tengas tanto frío. – Susurra.

– ¿El que…? – Susurro yo también.

En ese momento saca sus alas, tapándome con ellas sobre las mantas mientras me pegaba más a él. Es cierto que siempre está frío como el mármol, pero a la hora de dormir no se como lo hace, pero su piel se vuelve más cálida. Es extraño. No dudo un segundo en quedarme dormido en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Unos latidos serenos y relajantes. Si os digo la verdad, creía que estas criaturas no tenían corazón, ni figurada ni metafóricamente, pero este demonio en concreto me ha demostrado que estaba equivocado. Oigo perfectamente como su corazón late con un continuo compás, noto su respiración calándose en mi piel. Puedo notar su vida. Y por otro lado, también me ha demostrado que puede llegar a tener un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho.

Espero no equivocarme, pero creo que este viaje puede mostrare una cara de Gilbert que no creía que vería nunca en él. Incluso creo que podría llegar a conocerle. Este es el comienzo de una nueva vida.


End file.
